Our Blossoming Love
by Doll.Of.Wisdom
Summary: Drabbles with your favorite characters from Hakuoki :) -CanonxReader-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write several different drabbles for the characters of Hakuoki so I came up with this~ it's my first time writing drabbles so I don't know if they will be good or not ^_^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki. **

{1} - Heisuke Toudou

Once again, he made a total fool out of himself as the exotic beauty walked past him. She flashed him one of her dazzling smiles, and all he did was stand there with his mouth wide open.

She caught him gawking right at her, and she started to giggle without much thought. The young boy's cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, and he smiled sheepishly.

"You okay, Heisuke?" Beside him stood a man with red hair, and eyes in the shade of dark amber.

The boy named Heisuke nodded as he watched the charming girl vanish from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

{1} - Saitou Hajime

As he practiced his sparring, his ocean blue eyes would stop and gaze intently at the young girl. Who spent her entire day cleaning the Shinsengumi head quarters. She put a lot of effort into her work, and the man with the indigo hair was impressed.

Though it didn't mean anything, Saitou would choose a sword over a women any day. And this particular women wasn't worth it.

"Finally! The laundry is all done!" She smiled in relief, swiping away tiny droplets of sweat off her forehead.

He probably hadn't noticed himself, but his lips curved into a slight half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

{1} - Keisuke Sannan

She knocked before entering his room, and there he sat in dignity. The young girl admired his distinguished features as she felt her cheeks flush a lovely hue of rose.

Sannan's hair framed the contours of his face flawlessly, and his eyes were a brilliant tint of hazel. The glasses he wore is what kept him from being even more handsome.

She placed a cup of hot tea in front of him, and he replied with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, (name)"

She couldn't bear the pounding of her unstoppable heart.


	4. Chapter 4

{2} - Heisuke Toudou

She ripped off the thin sleeve of her misty green colored yukata, and used it to cease the bleeding down on the young boy's arm. He didn't think the whole thing through, and rushed in to save her anyways.

"I'm sorry... You got injured because of me. I'm truly sorry." She bent her head down in shame.

Heisuke smiled softly, gently grasping her hands into his.

"I'm glad you're safe..."


	5. Chapter 5

{1} - Sanosuke Harada

He had saved her from the rogue samurai, and she felt the need to repay him. The man only shook his head at the young girl's request.

"Thank you very much!" She bowed due to respect, and stood back up to face him with a smile of gratitude.

"Miss, are you alright?" Sanosuke ignored her admiration, and cupped the side of her newly skimmed cheek.

He suddenly felt disgrace for not saving her sooner... Or else her beautiful skin wouldn't have to hold an unremovable scar.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He couldn't forget that smile. He swore he saw her eyes twinkling with hopefulness. It pained him even more to see her cheerful when he knew she was trembling with fright.


	6. Chapter 6

{2} - Saitou Hajime

"I'm scared..."

She couldn't fall asleep, without letting out a shriek or whimper. It was Saitou who let her stay the night in his room. He hadn't forgotten her terrified expression... When she first saw the Rasetsu. He immediately had her close to him once the beast attacked.

Her body still quivered as she laid on the futon beside his. He kept his gaze steady with hers, trying figure out a way to sooth her.

He reluctantly reached over, and softly stroked the top of her head, brushing away strands of hair from her face gently.

It was the first time he showed comfort toward the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

{2} - Sanosuke Harada

He watched her, not to alert her or anything, but to make sure none of those savage ronin were lurking about. He was merely on duty, except his eyes were only immersed on her.

She was out shopping for groceries, and happened to run into the red head. She waved at him as he stood there in confusion, though he hesitantly waved back.

"Ah, Harada-san!" She greeted him with a smile filled with nothing but sweetness.

It was the first time Sanosuke was treated kindly by someone who wasn't apart of the Shinsengumi. He grew quickly to like her.

"We meet again, (name). How are you feeling?" He asked her consciously, still worried about the scar.

"I'm great!"

She's an odd one, he thought to himself quietly, but smiled at her in process.


	8. Chapter 8

{1} - Kazama Chikage

He had his eyes on her for sometime now. Beautiful clear skin. Silky long hair. Her luxuriant complexion explained it all. A pure blooded Oni.

He stared at her small self running away from him hurriedly. He smirked at her tiny form, and how he could easily catch her in any moment. And that's what he exactly did.

"No!" The girl was trapped in his strong hold, and began to shift through his arms, desperately trying to escape. No luck.

Kazama only smiled slyly, chuckling lightly at her terrified but cute expression.

"Don't be scared, little one. Women such as yourself are very valuable... Come with me."


	9. Chapter 9

{1} - Souji Okita

She felt nervous while being near him. The thought of him grinning mischievously always made shivers pass down her spine. Or the fact that he implied he would kill her. She didn't like the way he joked around.

And yet when she takes strolls by herself in the afternoon, she only thought of him. Always him. His charming, and sarcastic wit attracted her. Not just his handsomeness, well mostly that.

"(name)-chan." A finger tapped her shoulder from be hide, "I found you." Teasing smile. Cheerful tone. Belonging to the one and only Okita.

She froze in place, feeling the warmth of his breath tingle against her skin.

"You seem tense. Just relax." He murmured softly, caressing the palm of her hand slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

{3} - Heisuke Toudou

"Can you teach me?" She asked him curiously, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" He looked directly at the girl who was brave enough to try, and learn how to use a sword. He was in absolute shock.

"Please?" She pouted, "Please?" She repeated, clutching the front of his haori.

"Okay. Whatever you want." Heisuke sighed heavily, but soon had a smile settling across his face. He admired how she was persistence.

He made sure they were alone, and began teaching her the basics of using a simple katana.


	11. Chapter 11

{3} - Saitou Hajime

Even though his personality seemed rather cold, his hands were warm as they tended to her wound. He wouldn't have let this happen if he was there. He was careless... Leaving her. He felt a gripe of guilt and remorse. Though his facial expression showed no emotion. He immediately regretted it.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be okay." Once her injury was bandaged up, she reached toward him to cup his cheek.

"I really am fine, Saitou-kun." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You must rest." He pulled away from her touch, unwillingly.

He didn't have the right to get any closer. He only caused her pain.


	12. Chapter 12

{2} - Keisuke Sannan

She watched him day by day. And as they pass, he's only gotten worse. He never got the sleep he needed, or ate the right amount of food. His injured arm brought most of it. If only he listened to her... He was too stubborn. It made the kind hearted girl feel even more distress.

Just like usual, she brought Sannan his supper, hoping he'll finally be able to eat. As she stepped into his room, she found him fast asleep. She felt a hint of relief, and sat the tray of food down beside him.

"Sleep well, Sannan-san." She whispered softly, then noticing he slept with his glasses on, and slipped them off right away.

He truly was magnificent.


	13. Chapter 13

{1} - Toshizo Hijikata

When they first met, his mysterious dark eyes laid upon her crystal clear ones. It was different than just staring at each other. They already knew one another from a single glimpse. The young girl suddenly felt uncomfortable when the man did nothing but look at her.

He then walked off like there was no connection between the two. It was obviously fate, from the way both their eyes collided together.

Hijikata wanted to know her name, though he soon shaken off the unbelievable thought.

She wanted to meet him again.


	14. Chapter 14

{3} - Sanosuke Harada

He's been meaning to take her out on a date, only because Shinpachi suggested that he should get to know the lady better. And so he did, by taking her and himself to a dango shop.

"So pretty!" She adored the different colors of dumplings, while savoring each bite she took.

"Like it?" Sanosuke asked in surprise, he wasn't a fan of sweets especially something sugary coated as dango.

"They're so cute." She finished her last one, and instantly felt full.

However that didn't stop Sanosuke from popping a single pink dumpling into her mouth.

"H-Harda-san!" She whined, but easily swallowed the sweet, and was left content.

He didn't stop himself from chuckling. She was just too cute for her own good.


	15. Chapter 15

{2} - Kazama Chikage

Treated like a princess, she was to wear an elegant kimono in the color of a pale sherry. Under the pink obi, her draped skirt flowed passed her legs in shimmering gold with silver threads.

"Do I have to wear this?" She examined herself, not knowing why she couldn't wear her usual attire.

"Beautiful." Kazama arrived in the young girl's room, an amusing smile crossing his lips. He made a right choice with the color.

"Ah it's you!" She yelped at his sudden approach, and flustered at the thought that he even considered her pretty.

"Yes, you are lovely." Making his way toward her, he had his hand brush down against her back, causing the poor girl's cheeks to flush a bright hue of pink. He was merely playing with her, and it made her feel more uncomfortable.


	16. Chapter 16

{2} - Toshizo Hijikata

The golden moon floated high in the night sky. She watches the twinkling stars veil through the horizon. Though she wasn't the only one.

He was keeping a close eye to the darkened sky as well. Everyone must of been asleep by now, and he could be alone in peace. Or so he thought. The girl didn't mean to sneak up behind him, but she wanted to see his face lucidly.

"(name), what are you doing here?" Hijikata noticed her presence, and welcomed her in respect. Of course he showed respect to all women, but this one caught his attention. She wasn't attached to him like all the others.

"Beautiful evening..." She murmured under her breath, continuing to gaze in awe at the glistening stars.

"Indeed." Hijikata nodded in agreement, blanking staring at her face without saying another word.


	17. Chapter 17

{4} - Heisuke Toudou

Autumn came too soon. Leaves changing into vibrant colors, and the start of something new. Friendship.

He taught her everything she needed to know about being a samurai, but she was too curious about that sort of concept. She already knew how to defend herself while using a sword. Though Heisuke promised not to further more into teaching her.

"Why not?" She asked him absentmindedly, and he only sighed in response.

"Because you're a girl." He stated bleakly.

"B-But Heisuke-kun!" She instantly got furious, and started chasing after him. In the end, she had tackled him to the ground.

"Who's stronger now?" She laughed, and noticed his face bloom a rich tone of red. He was too adorable, she thought in secret.


	18. Chapter 18

{2} - Souji Okita

The sun breaks through the clouds, the weather is fine and dandy. They decided to shop for ingredients early in the morning to prepare supper in the afternoon. Both of them were on cooking duty. And it was always a hassle to put together a meal the others will appreciate.

"I was thinking we should make Chirashi Sushi... What do you think, Okita-kun?" The winsome young girl had him carry the basket full of groceries, while they discussed about food.

"Or we could have Tofu with Crab sauce?" She questioned to herself, and thought deeply.

"Let's just stick with Udon noodles."

"But what about Nikujaga?" She kept babbling about random cuisines all morning. Okita had enough of it.

"Listen... (name)-chan, if you be quiet and be a good girl. I'll buy you some Konpeito once we gathered everything." He didn't need to finish his sentence, her eyes widen in excitement.

"Really? Thank you, Okita-kun! You're the best!" And with that, she received a jar filled with rainbow colored sugar candies as a reward for keeping her loud mouth shut.


	19. Chapter 19

{1} - Shinpachi Nagakura

He admitted that he was a womanizer, but not a very good one. Especially when he mentioned those cheesy pick up lines such as 'I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you' or 'I'm a thief and here to steal your heart' are all very pathetic.

One day. Just one day, he got rejected. She was obviously a girl... Well she couldn't be a man either. But the fact she just walked away made him feel strange.

He defiantly wanted to meet her again.


	20. Chapter 20

{4} - Saitou Hajime

He held her closely from behind, he felt the coldness spread out between them two. Early December, and it already started snowing. Tiny specks of pure white snowflakes descended from the sky.

"I'm alright." She leaned against him, her face light pink.

"I am sorry... I'm no good." Saitou pitied himself for not protecting her, even from the cold.

"You try too hard." She whispered softly, lacing her fingers through his.

"Thank you." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

{3} - Keisuke Sannan

She had watched him recover in months, and it was all because of the Ochimizu. She was relieved, but seeing him in much more pain than before made her feel worse.

She brought him another cup of tea late in the afternoon as the sun was setting, bathing the sky in rich tones of reds and oranges.

"Here you go, Sannan-san." She smiled lightheartedly at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thank you for asking." He patted the seat next to him.

"Come and sit. Let's talk for awhile."

The young girl nodded, and reluctantly sat beside him.

He smiled kindly toward her, and carried on a conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

{3} - Kazama Chikage

Clutching tightly to the sheets of her futon, she tossed in her sleep. Sweat tingled down the side of her face, and her breathing has gone from normal to heavy panting. The young girl was suffering from a nightmare, and they've been continuing for weeks now.

Once her eyes flew open, she gasped in fear. She wasn't alone.

"Shh... It's alright." A hand gently cupped her cheek, while the other caressed her soaked hair. Kazama stared at the girl's trembling form, and heaved a short sigh.

"Everything will be alright."

He had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Kazama... Why? Why do you torture me like this?" She sobbed before him, and blamed him for her sadness.


	23. Chapter 23

{4} - Sanosuke Harada

"Ah!" She had tripped over the dirt road, and landed right on her knees.

"(name), are you alright?" He was there to help her out, and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She smiled, despite the twinge of pain she suddenly felt swell in her legs.

The red head sighed shortly, and scooped up her tiny body into his arms.

"Don't lie to me."

The flustered girl gasped, and began panicking.

"I really am fine!"

"Be quiet, and relax. Okay?" Sanosuke said to her softly, and felt almost as if he was getting married. His clumsy new-to-be wife stepped over her lovely dress, and he was there to make her happy. If only.


	24. Chapter 24

{3} - Souji Okita

She brought him breakfast early in the morning, once she found out that he had fallen ill. A steaming bowl of porridge carried in her left arm, she used the other to make her way into his room.

"Well good morning, (name)-chan." He smiled softly at her, and gestured her over to sit beside him as he laid upon his futon.

"How are you feeling?" She helped him sit upright, and gently handed him the bowl.

"A little better, now that you're here." He winked at her, and began devouring his meal.

"Thank goodness…" She sighed in relief, and smiled happily to herself.

"You worry too much." Okita patted the young girl's head, with a reassuring grin crossing his lips.

She blushed, leaning into his touch even more.


	25. Chapter 25

{3} - Toshizo Hijikata

Several weeks have passed since she had stayed at the Shinsengumi head quarters. Everything seemed to be a bit more lively with her around. He appreciated her effort at helping the others, himself as well. And he enjoyed her company.

One day she stumbled upon him practicing alone, in the brisk of twilight.

"Hijikata-kun?" She walked up to him slowly, wondering why he was training alone.

"(name)? What are you doing here?" He looked up at her in consternation.

"I couldn't sleep…" She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"That's fine. Would you like to watch the stars with me for the mean time?"

She nodded briefly, before joining him.


	26. Chapter 26

{5} - Heisuke Toudou

Their first kiss wasn't by choice. It only happened by half of her clumsiness and his short timing. As soon as they clashed heads by accident, she felt a numbing pain spread out through her body, and landed against him in process.

Lips collided in a short, sweet kiss. She immediately pulled away, her cheeks heating up along with his.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She averted her gaze, and hind herself in embarrassment.

"That's okay…" Heisuke blushed heavily, though he couldn't help but grin. He wasn't sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

{4} - Kazama Chikage

She spent her days trapped in his family's mansion, like a caged bird. She knew this was her fate, and she knew what would happen next. She will never be set free.

Late at midnight, she was taken to his bed chamber by request. Hesitantly, she had stepped inside.

"Welcome, my dear. I'm glad you could enjoy this evening with me." Kazama patted his lap, "Sit here."

He smiled slyly and watched her come over, trembling along the way.

"Don't be scared... I won't hurt you."

The young girl nodded, reluctantly taking place on his lap.

The night was silent.


	28. Chapter 28

{4} - Keisuke Sannan

They both decided to stroll around town, while gazing aimlessly at the sakura trees.

"So pretty..." She admired the pastel pink blossoms and was able to catch one in full bloom.

"I agree with you." He smiled lightheartedly at her, and held her hand in his.

"Sannan-san?" The young girl glanced up at him, her cheeks flamed red.

He chuckled softly, and placed a single blossom in her hair.


	29. Chapter 29

{5} - Saitou Hajime

She flinched at his sudden touch, where he wrapped his arms above her waist, and nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

She laid still with her hand brushing through his soft indigo hair, and the blushing girl sighed happily.

That is, she didn't realize one thing. She woke up in a daze, soon noticing he wasn't there beside her.

Saitou had already left.


	30. Chapter 30

{2} - Shinpachi Nagakura

She thought of him as hopeless, and desperate. When really, he was loyal to his comrades and kind to the civilians. And they happened to meet up that day.

He grinned at the sight of seeing the pretty girl in front of him.

"H-Hi S-Shinpachi-san..." She stammered, and lost the will to talk back to the brunette.

He had found her shyness utterly adorable, and the way she looked down at her feet completely memorized him.

The Shinsengumi member could be found blushing afterward.


	31. Chapter 31

{4} - Souji Okita

The temperature dropped expeditiously, the entire area concealed in white wonder. Kyoto has never expected a snow storm instantly after the brink of autumn.

The Shinsengumi members were packed inside, in hope to find warmth. The whole gang could be found huddling together like cattle by the heated stove. Only a certain green eyed samurai was hanging around the headquarters in the frigid weather. Until being caught by a familiar cheery face, this time facaded with worriment.

"Okita-kun?! You'll catch a cold!" The young girl immediately clasped onto the samurai's sleeve, and began pulling him toward the front door. Once they've entered, she had offered him a blanket.

"Thank you, (name)-chan." Okita wrapped the soft sheet of wool around his shoulders, and onto hers as well.

"Let's be warm together." He whispered softly in her ear, and entrusted her a kind, heartfelt smile as they stayed close to one another


	32. Chapter 32

{4} - Toshizo Hijikata

She intended to take a midnight stroll, but stopped half way when she heard a dull thud. Pondering to where it came from, she set foot inside a nearby room. There she noticed a tall figure laying across the floor, unconscious in locus.

"Hijikata-kun!" The young maiden asserted out loud, and rushed toward the samurai's lifeless body, holding him close to her tiny self.

He had fainted from exhaustion, it was lucid to penetrate from the tenuous color of purple set under his eyes lids. She noticed his lack of energy lately... And hadn't done anything about it. She blamed his entity on herself.

It was embarrassing, to strip him off his Shinsengumi attire to his night yukata by herself. She wanted him to be comfortable, regardless of what she witnessed.

"Goodnight, Hijikata-kun." Having him resting peacefully in his futon was enough to keep her smiling.


	33. Chapter 33

{6} - Saitou Hajime

A gentle brush of his hand was enough to cause the young maiden's heart to race heedlessly. His hand; warm, tender, against her snappy chapped skin felt as if the sun was aglow above her. When without doubt, the Shinsengumi officer was there offering his heartfelt, compassionate kindness towards her.

Saitou was her sun, she had unquestionably consented the fact that she couldn't live without him, he truly was her incandescent wonder.

Their hands clasped, palms pressed together, fingers interlaced; they were indestructible.


	34. Chapter 34

{5} - Kazama Chikage

Idolizing the sky; her eyes flickered with enchantment toward the brimming lineament of the crescent moon, suspending above the glistening stars. The scenery fascinated her, allured her. The only freedom she had ever felt when remaining captive.

The young mistress of the Oni king heaved back a sigh, and leaned across the window sill of the antique Chikage estate, her now weakened eyes closing in weariness.

And as she fell in an unfathomable slumber, the silhouette of a strong-built man could be acknowledged through the window. Perceiving her every movement. Calling her a good night's rest.


End file.
